


some nights we stay up together

by piyochaii



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fredrobin, why isnt there more fredrobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piyochaii/pseuds/piyochaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick doesn’t really know what to think of Robin’s sleeping habits but suddenly they’re staring at the night sky, adopting a cat and watching the neighbors try to kill themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some nights we stay up together

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands* I’m back and this one is for Frey & Shy!! These two dragged me deep into the pits of fredrobin hell and there’s no going back now (tbh I’m writing another fredrobin fic that’s much longer...) This may not make much sense but I have a hc that Robin doesn’t get much sleep because he’s too active to stay still for too long. Really this wasn’t supposed to be this long but my hands never listen to my brain. Also I'm not good at titling things.
> 
> (thanks to jess for beta reading, a true life saver)

“ _Robin_ , it’s the middle of the night.”

“ _Frederickson_ , it’s a great move and I need to write it down.” Robin taps his pencil on the desk, mumbling to himself. “But what if they move their knight first...”

Frederick still isn’t used to Robin’s sporadic waking up. There’s no rhyme or reason to it, he just suddenly wakes up to drink water, write down chess moves, walk around a bit or even stare out the window despite there being no stars to see. _Insomnia_ is the first thing that comes to mind but he’s quick to figure out that Robin is just too restless to sleep. He maybe slept for about four or five hours before he suddenly woke up to do something.

Although this somewhat concerns Frederick, he finds it oddly...endearing. (Gods forbid he call it _cute_ ).

It’s rare, but sometimes Robin is convincing enough to make him join his nightly activities.

 

 

Frederick wakes up to see Robin staring out the window. “Robin?” There’s a touch of concern in his voice.

Robin doesn’t reply, or even bother turning to look at him, but instead gestures for him to come join him.

With a sigh, Frederick slides out of bed and stands next to Robin by the window. He’s actually _really_ tired because it’s three o’clock in the morning but he’s also _really_ curious.

There’s only dark clouds in the sky. Even without them, the city lights would have hidden the stars. He knows this but he’s also aware that Robin is always seeing the bigger picture.

“Robin. What are we looking at?”

“Dunno.”

So they stand and stare out the window without actually looking at anything. The silence is comforting and Frederick is fully aware that Robin is no longer staring out the window but at _him_. He instead focuses on the moon, which is peeking through the clouds.

(What Frederick doesn’t know is that Robin is thinking about how people are made of starstuff and luckily, the most beautiful star is right next to him).

 

 

Frederick sighs (he’s been doing that a lot lately).

“Is that the time where you came home at two in the morning?”

Robin laughs, obviously amused at Frederick’s disbelief.

“I had no idea where I was going and I left my phone at home. Not to imply that would’ve answered. You probably would’ve let me stay lost anyways. Get me out of your hair curlies.” A mischievous grin finds it’s way onto Robin’s face.

He stops dead in the middle of the sidewalk, nearly knocking over Robin.

“For the last time. They are _not_ ‘hair curlies’.” he air quotes for emphasis. “They are cowlicks. They have a name.”

“...so hair curlies. Gotcha. Oh look, a cat that looks like you!”

“What-”

Glancing down, he watches Robin squat to pet said cat.

“I am...offended... It looks nothing like me.”

Frederick stares at the cat in distaste. It looks rather grumpy and it’s brown fur fluffs out in every direction. How could it possibly look like him?

"Can we keep him?"

"Absolutely not. What if it's already someone's cat?"

Robin looks down at his feet, where said cat is circling around him. He almost looks upset, as if he were a kid denied candy.

Frederick feels the tiniest bit guilty. Robin was obviously hurt. They discussed taking care of a pet a few times but he never seriously thought about it. He wasn't aware that Robin actually wanted a pet. Now...they were presented with this situation and he wasn't sure if he could say no again.

"Fine."

"Really, Frederick?" Robin's face lights up with his usual grin.

Why was his stomach doing those weird flip flops. It's definitely because of the smile and not the usage of his actual name. Nope.

“What are we gonna name him?” Robin laughs as the cat paws at his hair, claws getting stuck in some of the tangles. “Morgan’s a nice name.”

Frederick supposes their family could use one more member.

 

 

“Man, Santa has a lot of traveling to do.”

It’s one of those moments where he’s not too sure what to say so he just hums in agreement. Most of the time, Robin is messing with him but Frederick doesn't want to risk ruining that his boyfriend may still believe in Santa Claus. He's not heartless.

They're huddled ("We're _cuddling_ , Fredrickson”) together on the roof of the house, watching their neighbors and friends set off fireworks. It's oddly entertaining to watch them struggle to light the explosives before it suddenly goes off and a chorus of screams follows.

"Our first Christmas Eve together is sitting on the roof together while the neighbors are trying to kill themselves."

"I would much prefer to be sleeping at this hour. As soon as midnight comes, I'm getting off this death trap and going to bed." Frederick shifts a bit as Robin leans against him.

"You're so stiff. I mean, it isn't a terrible idea, seeing as how Santa only comes when you're asleep." Robin snorts at Gaius who's being chased by Henry with a sparkler.

"There's this nagging feeling telling me that you don't really believe that Santa is real."

A beat of silence except for the explosion of fireworks.

"Of course he's real. Don't you believe in magic?" Robin suddenly sounds distant, as if he's in some faraway land.

He doesn't believe in magic. Never did. Even when he was younger he was aware of the fact that it was all an illusion; just something to fool the mind. Santa was completely out of the question for him.

"I'm talking about _real_ magic, not the stuff magicians do."

Frederick can clearly see the reflection of the sky and it's colors in Robin's eyes. His stomach has butterflies in it for some reason and he'd really appreciate it if they stopped.

"You know how when you go to a new place? That's magic. The excitement of exploring and discovering new things. Love is magic too. It makes some people do lots of crazy things. A double edged sword.

"I don't believe in Santa per se but rather...the magic he brings? Holidays like Christmas bring people together and Santa is the icon for it." He laughs. "This probably sounds stupid but _yes_ , I do know that Santa isn't real but magic is."

"It's not stupid. If you call love magic then I believe you. Had someone told me I'd be dating this short person (“Hey!”) who loves joking around and never sleeps, I'd laugh at them.” He feels awkward, like when Robin and him first started dating. At the beginning, he wondered if they would last more than a few months...but now...he easily trusts Robin with his life.

“Frederick?”

“Yes, Ro-”

He's cut off by Robin yanking at his collar, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

“Merry Christmas.”

Maybe he didn't have to go to bed so early if he could enjoy this particular moment of time for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading _(:3/L)_


End file.
